


Vanilla Ice Cream With Chocolate Strawberries

by Byeollumiere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Smut, Go ahead and cry, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Night Stands, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Castiel, Sam and Gabriel are engaged, Top Castiel, Worried Gabriel, Worried Sam, You might cry, smut in later chapters, theyre all worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeollumiere/pseuds/Byeollumiere
Summary: Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, had it for him when he met his righteous man; Dean Winchester. Now finally married, Castiel experiences some unusual side effects of being intimate with the human he chose to spend his life with.





	1. Castiel and Toilet

Castiel's hands gripped the sides of the toilet like his life depended on it. Through out life as an Angel and Human, he had never experienced something so revolting. The burn in his throat felt like forever and the stream of tears that forced their way down his face felt even worse. It had been early in the morning, that he soon began to feel the torturous pain in his stomach, launching himself to the bunker's closest bathroom. Castiel hoped he hadn't woken up Dean, or anyone else in that manner. Unfortunately, when the burning once again became overbearing, that his body forced itself to the toilet, footsteps were heard from the hallway. 

The door soon swung open and Castiel was faced with a gun aimed at him. He felt to exhausted to move at this point. Good thing for him though, the gun was automatically removed from his view and a worried looking Dean faced him.  
"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean's hand subconsciously reaching to rub at the Angel's back.  
"Dean, i don't feel so good," Castiel said, not bothering that his head was on the seat of a toilet and that most people would've found it unsanitary.  
"I thought that Angels didn't get sick," Dean said, more curiously than in a stating manner.  
"We don't, so i lack the understanding of why my vessel is behaving this way," Castiel's brows pushing together in frustration, "Dean, i think there's something wrong with my vessel."

Dean on the other hand, was frantically grabbing a rag, soaked it, and cleaned up the upset Angel, kneeling down to face him.  
"I doubt there's something wrong with your vessel, Ca—, Dean, Angels don't act this way," Dean was cut off by him. He sighed and gestured to Castiel to removed his trench coat. The threatening fabric slipped off his body with out a word, hands steadily undoing the blue backwards tie. Dean muttered something about "too many layers of clothes" while unbuttoning Castiel's white dress shirt.  
"Dean, i think I'm gonna b-," and just like that, Dean found himself staring at a extremely sick Angel of the Lord, vomiting in the toilet.


	2. Ice Cream at Two am

Dean wasn't very fond of a sick Angel. The aftermath of Castiel and toilet, Dean found himself spoiling him with blankets, heating pad, and lots of ice cream. Most of it was Dean attending to Cas's every need, but the cuddles and attention were worth it. Cas took this to an advantage and continually woke Dean up during the night, where it be to eat, nightmares, or he just missed him. Dean however, greatly dislike the Angel waking him up every night. The vomit lasted about two weeks, but the complaints and headache continued.

"Dean," a soft whisper could be heard in the back of his mind, and with that and rude shake of his body followed by more calls of his name. The voice got progressively louder and he opened his eyes to find a blue eyed, pouting Angel on top of him.  
"Get off," Dean muttered, looking extremely displeased. Castiel pouted and removed himself off the Winchester. Dean rubbed at his bed head and sat up rather clumsily.  
"Dean, I want ice cream with strawberries and chocolate," Castiel said pouting, as he crossed this legs.  
"No, Cas, it's two in the god damn morning," Dean grumbled, feeling the stare of bright blue eyes upon him.  
"Dean, please, I'm hungry," the complaints and begs continued from Castiel. Dean wasn't giving in so easily this time and questioned the Angel.  
"Why, you keep doing this, it's getting really fucking annoying."

"I just need this Dean, please," Castiel's hands were gripping Dean's ACDC shirt. Cas was bitting his lip and his eyes looked as if they were on the verge of tears.  
"Fine," he sighed as he heard the happy squeal of Castiel. Dean removed the covers on the old bed and walked down the hall with a pleased Castiel by his side. As Cas sat down at the table while Dean grabbed the cheap vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, along with the strawberries and chocolate syrup.  
"You own me," Dean said with a laugh as he fixed up the dessert. Cas nodded and swung his legs under the table. Dean made two things of the dessert and handed one to Cas. Cas replied with a thank you and immediately dung into his treat. Dean smiled softly at the man and sat down next him.

"Enjoying?" Dean smiled, teeth showing. Cas looked up from the ice cream and nodded, chocolate and bits of cream splattered across his face. This made Dean laugh while he dung into his own ice cream. Half way through, Dean heard a loud sob coming from besides him. Surprise, he looked over to find Castiel with tears running down his face.  
"Uh, Cas? Are you okay?" Cas nodded and with a mouth full of ice cream cried louder.  
"What's wrong?" Dean was worried, he had never seen Castiel cry before.  
"It's just so good!" Cas said throwing his head back to wail again. What the hell was wrong with him? Cas never acted like this. He's acting like a teenage girl. What is he, on his period or something?  
"Cas, honey, are you feeling okay?" Dean placed a hand on Cas's forehead and frowned.  
"You may have a fever, but I'd like to confirm it," Dean said getting up to grab a thermometer from a drawer. Dean looked over to Cas, his face covered in chocolate and ice cream again.  
"Quit eating that," Dean said, walking back over, "and clean your face!"


	3. In Which Cas Is A Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sam and Gabriel finally show!

"What do you think could possibly be wrong with him?"  
"I don't know, it's not like us Angels to get sick as you humans put it."  
"Whatever it is, it's bad," Sam frowned as he placed a hand on Castiel's forehead.  
"How long has this been in affect?" Sam glanced at Gabriel, clearly upset.  
"Dean said he started to notice it about a month ago," Sam said. Gabe let out a sigh and leaned back on his heels.  
"Did he have any sort of intimate activities with someone before hand?" The question startled Sam.   
"What!" Sam yelled, removing his hand from the Angel's forehead.   
"I mean- Probably."

Gabriel's expression darkened by the second while turning to face Sam. Sam's hand slid up to rub at his neck.  
"Dean's the only one who has sex with him" said Sam. The only respond Sam got from him was the utter of Dean's name multiple times.  
"I'm gonna kill him," Gabe stated.  
"Why?" Sam yelled, stirring Cas in his sleep. The deep blue eyes flickered open at the yell as a groan escaped his lips.  
"Gabriel?" The ruff voice interrupted Gabe from his thoughts.  
"I know why you're sick Cassie," Gabriel stated. A little bit of hope lit up in Castiel's eyes, struggling to sit up.  
"You're probably not gonna be to thrilled to hear this," Gabe went on, helping his brother to sit up. Cass' expression didn't change. He was eager to know why he felt the horrible burning in his stomach.

"You're pregnant, Cas." Just as Gabriel said the striking news, Cas started to hyperventilate.   
"What?" yelled Cas almost jumping off the couch. But he didn't sound distressed, he sounded joyful. A wide smile plastered the stress as Castiel flung the blankets off himself to embrace his older brother.  
"This is wonderful news!" Cas yelled, his smile bright as ever. "I have to tell Dean!" Cas let go of Gabe breaking into a run to tell his husband. But unfortunately that mission came to a halt as he tripped on the spread out blankets. His face colliding with the wood flood. The loud slam startling both Sam and Gabe. Sam reaching out to help out his dear friend.  
"I'm fine, I think," said Cas as he clumsily got back up, racing to tell Dean the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Writers block is a pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This Fanfic with update every Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
